Metru Nui
Metru Nui was an urbanized island located at the northern-most point of the Matoran Universe, serving as the Great Spirit Robot's Core Processor. Colloquially, it was often referred to as the "City of Legends." History Early History Metru Nui's foundations were laid by the Great Beings, and the Matoran constructed the city with assistance from Toa Helryx, the first Toa. During later construction, the island was attacked repeatedly by the Kanohi Dragon which was defeated for the first time, around 94,000 years before the events of Karda Nui. With pronounced expansion and development taking place in the island's earliest years, Metru Nui saw rapid urbanization under a number of early Turaga, who were placed on the island to ensure the Matoran remained dutifully engaged in labor. With the six regions taking on their own industrial characteristics, Metru Nui became one of the earliest exporters of the Matoran Universe, specializing in the production of Kanohi, machinery and various forms of Protodermis. Establishing educational institutions across Ga-Metru, Ko-Metru and Onu-Metru, this period also saw rapid intellectual expansion with the opening of the first Knowledge Towers and Archives. During the expansion of the League of Six Kingdoms, Barraki Pridak made several attempts to consolidate Metru Nui into his army, eventually negotiating a controversial industrial allegiance with the local Turaga. Despite initial resistance from the Matoran, Metru Nui benefited considerably from this alliance, consolidating its transport network and several industrial ventures across Ta-Metru and Po-Metru. Following the downfall of the League of Six Kingdoms, however, the Turaga was impeached and all ties with the League were severed. In the southern reaches of the Matoran Universe, where the hardier species resided and settlements were generally less developed, perception of Metru Nui became synonymous with Matoran corruption and duplicity, built off the backs of Aurosian effort and boasting a greater legacy than the civilization that had financed its construction. Civil War Around 79,500 years ago, the Matoran Civil War was sparked in Metru Nui, stemming from a dispute between Ta-Matoran and Po-Matoran after several trade vessels traveling from Ta-Metru were sunk by Po-Matoran. With escalating tensions, the two districts declared war on each other and triggering an island-wide conflict that drew in the other four regions. With Ko-Metru and Le-Metru siding with Po-Metru, Onu-Metru and Ga-Metru came to side with Ta-Metru and a state of armed conflict gripped the island. Unbeknownst to the Matoran, however, this civil war in turn triggered the Great Disruption, an event that weakened the Great Spirit. With ramifications eventually reaching the wider universe, the Toa Amaja were commissioned to restore the health of Mata Nui as a direct consequence of the Matoran Civil War. After roughly 400 years of battle, the Brotherhood of Makuta was known to have stepped in an quelled the fighting, with the Order of Mata Nui banishing the six most prominent generals to the Pit and Makuta Teridax notably rounding up their lieutenants and warding them into an especially dangerous region of Onu-Metru, an event referred to as the Archives Masacre. As a direct consequence of the Metru Nui Civil War, Makuta Miserix assigned a Makuta to patrol every island in the Matoran Universe, keeping a watchful eye on the inhabitants of their designated regions to ensure that no similar events took place. Having taken such decisive steps to end the war, Makuta Teridax was assigned to preside over Metru Nui, establishing his laboratory in Po-Metru and seemingly returning to his own affairs, appearing only when needed. As a result of the Archives Massacre, the Matoran of Metru Nui never truly trusted Teridax and the other Makuta, and viewed them with a wary respect born of fear. Golden Age Under the leadership of a new Turaga, Metru Nui saw further developments to its infrastructure and transport networks. During this period, Toa Dume was known to have traveled to Metru Nui, temporarily defending the city in the absence of a dedicated Toa Team. 60,000 years ago, the Order of Mata Nui distributed the Av-Matoran population across the Matoran Universe, fearing that the aggressive expansion of the Brotherhood of Makuta would endanger the Matoran of Light. As a result, an Av-Matoran named Takua was placed in Ta-Metru, adopting the color scheme of a Ta-Matoran and adjusting to life in the foundries. In order to aid his integration, the entire population of the Metru Nui dome therefore had their memories altered by Order operatives. 15,000 years ago, Dume would eventually return to Metru Nui as a Turaga, taking over leadership of the island following the retirement of the previous Turaga. Under the command of Dume, Telescreens were installed in every Metru, enabling him to broadcast public addresses to the Matoran of the island. Dume also presided over the universe-wide Chute System being commercialized for inter-regional transport and civilian use across Metru Nui, which became the first island to use Chute technology internally. Following Dume's appointment as Turaga of Metru Nui, the Dark Hunters also grew in size to become a recognized power faction and a constant menace to civilization on a universal scale, establishing footholds in regions across the universe. Now confident in his claim to power, The Shadowed One became prideful, and sought a base of operations in Metru Nui. This period would thus witness numerous attempts from the Dark Hunters to win Metru Nui, even attempting the assassination of Turaga Dume. Following one such attempt on his life, Dume commissioned an Onu-Matoran named Nuparu to construct a squadron of robotic law enforcers to defend the city in the absence of a Toa Team. The Kralhi were a result of this endeavor, though they proved far too aggressive and temperamental for conventional peacekeeping. Eventually developing the six breeds of Vahki, Nuparu was able to deliver on his promise of robotic law enforcers, which in turn repelled the Kralhi from the streets of Metru Nui. About 4,000 years ago, the Kanohi Dragon was unleashed again by the Dark Hunters in an attempt to destabilize the island. Eleven Toa, led by Toa Lhikan, were summoned by Turaga Dume to stop the threat. After they defeated the Rahi following a month-long battle, the Toa transported the beast to Xia then returned to Metru Nui and remained there, becoming the Toa Mangai, protectors of the island. Supplemented by the Vahki, the Toa Mangai were heralded as the saviors of Metru Nui by the Matoran. Shortly afterwards, Turaga Dume commissioned Whenua, Onepu and Mavrah to undertake a heavily-censored assignment, cataloging the behavioral patterns of the First Rahi, a number of ancient aquatic creatures first developed by the Great Beings during their first forays into populating the Great Spirit Robot. While the project was carried out in secret, the Rahi responded poorly to confinement in such a small space beneath Onu-Metru, causing structural damage entire sections of the Archives and nearly devouring Whenua, who was rescued by Mavrah. Stepping in to terminate the Underwater Rahi Study, Dume became convinced that the Rahi were simply too dangerous to remain unchecked within the Metru Nui dome. With Vahki Rorzakh deployed to hunt down and eliminate the Rahi, Mavrah escorted the specimens to the safety of the Great Barrier, abandoning his life in Onu-Metru in order to care for the Rahi neglected by Turaga Dume. Toa/Dark Hunter War After nearly three centuries of brewing tensions, the Toa/Dark Hunter War finally erupted, with The Shadowed One dispatching his top generals to mount a full-scale Dark Hunter invasion of Metru Nui. With the Toa Mangai captured and the Dark Hunters poised to take over Metru Nui, however, Toa Naho was able to break free of captivity and slip into the Silver Sea. Escaping the Metru Nui dome, Naho was able to reach the island that had originally been inhabited by Toa Lesovikk, which had since been repopulated, entreating the local Turaga for aid repelling the Dark Hunters. With the Turaga proving hesitant to involve himself in the affairs of Metru Nui, Naho was ultimately able to persuade him to directly confront the island's grim past, ensuring that one hundred Toa would be send to join the war effort and repel the Dark Hunters from Metru Nui's shores. Returning through the Sea Gates, Toa Naho led the legion of Toa in an open attack against the invading Dark Hunters, orchestrating the release of the Toa Mangai and escalating the conflict in favor of the Toa. Under Lhikan's leadership, the Toa Mangai devised offensive strategies to repel the various Dark Hunter attacks, notably driving "Tyrant" into the Silver Sea and defeating "Vengeance". Across Metru Nui, the Matoran armed themselves with Kanoka Disk Launchers and took shelter from the conflict, staying out of the line of fire and evading the Dark Hunter anarchists. In the final days of the war, Lariska was known to have attempted to tip the balance of the fight by convincing Toa Mangai Nidhiki to betray the other Toa by luring them into an ambush. However, while the Toa proved cooperative, Lariska's strategy was predicted by Toa Lhikan, who orchestrated an ambush of his own and ultimately exiled the Dark Hunters from the City of Legends. Humiliated, the Shadowed One ceased his campaign and all Dark Hunters that were fighting in the war withdrew from Metru Nui, along with Nidhiki, who would later become a member of the organization himself. As punishment for her choice of traitor, Lariska's arm was dismembered and later replaced with a mechanical appendage. Great Cataclysm Under the protection of the Toa Mangai, various Matoran industries flourished, negotiating trade agreements with distant islands and benefiting from technological advancements that kept Metru Nui at the forefront of manufacturing. However, with Makuta placed in strategic positions around the Matoran Universe, Makuta Teridax launched the first phase of his Grand Plan for universal conquest in Metru Nui abducting and imprisoning Turaga Dume. Assuming the Turaga's form and summoning a predatory Nivawk as his mount, Teridax leased the services of three Dark Hunters so as to maintain plausible deniability, contracting Nidhiki and Krekka to isolate the Toa and recover the six Great Disks necessary to craft the Kanohi Vahi whilst "Eliminator" hunted the Toa Mangai and the Po-Matoran Chronicler, Kodan. With the Toa beginning to disappear, Teridax commissioned the city's most accomplished Mask Maker, Vakama, to craft the Legendary Kanohi Vahi, the Mask of Time before planting the Morbuzakh seed. Needing little in the way of sunlight or heat but favoring the warmth of Ta-Metru, the plant released its spores and began to establish itself in the various districts of Metru Nui. Damaging the infrastructure of buildings across the island, the Morbuzakh became a threat to the integrity of Metru Nui. Remarking the gradual disappearance of his fellow Toa, Lhikan served as the lone Toa of Metru for several months before the fate of his teammates became clear. Intending to pass on his Toa Power to a new generation of Toa, Lhikan set about the lengthy process of creating Toa Stones. Unable to stop the Toa from passing on the Toa Stones, Teridax read the Wall of Stars and devised that six Matoran; Nuhrii, Vhisola, Tehutti, Ahkmou, Orkahm and Ehrye, were destined to carry the mantle as Mata Nui's destined saviors. Planting the names of six other Matoran in Lhikan's head; Vakama, Nokama, Whenua, Onewa, Matau and Nuju, Teridax stirred the Toa to select a different team to defend Metru Nui. Unbeknownst to Teridax, however, Mata Nui had anticipated this attempt to sabotage the next generation of Toa and had revealed a false set of names, always intending for events to pass as they did. Distributing the Toa Stones to the six Matoran recipients whilst being perused by Dark Hunters, Lhikan was eventually captured by the combined efforts of Nidhiki and Krekka. Adopting the title of Toa Metru, the six new Toa set about proving themselves as the worthy successors of the Toa Mangai, who had all seemingly vanished. Searching for the six Great Disks in hopes of thwarting the Morbuzakh, the Toa each located a Matoran from their native districts thought to have discovered a Great Kanoka Disk in recent history. After rescuing each Matoran from various predicaments, the Toa reconvened, sharing private concerns amongst themselves that one of the Matoran was working for the Dark Hunters, who had in turn attempted to steal the Kanoka Disks themselves. When the Toa Metru retrieved all six Disks, they traveled with their respective Matoran to the Great Furnace to confront the Morbuzakh. With the Toa soon finding themselves overpowered, the Matoran were forced to fend for themselves using Kanoka Disks to limited effect. Establishing a mental link and joining hands, the Matoran were able to form a fusion, forming the first Matoran Nui seen in Metru Nui for 100,000 years. As such, the Kaita staved off the Morbuzakh long enough for the Toa to escape down to the Great Furnace and confront the King Root, destroying it with the power of the Great Disks and freeing Metru Nui from the grip of the Morbuzakh. Presenting themselves in the Coliseum for the first time, the Toa Metru confronted Turaga Dume and the Matoran for the first time, requesting that they be accepted as the island's protectors following the disappearance of the Toa Mangai. Toying with the Toa, Makuta Teridax pitted them against an obstacle field of moving platforms that they could not overcome. Branding the Toa as usurpers responsible for the absence of the Toa Mangai, the Makuta turned the Matoran against the Toa and unleashed the full force of the Vahki on them. Captured, Nuju, Whenua and Onewa were held in the Canyon of Unending Whispers, where Turaga Lhikan was confined. Wearing a helmet over his Kanohi, the Turaga of Fire endeavored to train the three Toa, teaching them to activate their Kanohi and enabling them to escape captivity. Simultaneously, Vakama, Nokama, and Matau used a Transport Chute leading out of the Coliseum to continue their escape. Instructing Krekka and Nidhiki to eliminate the fugitive Toa, Teridax prepared himself for the process of entering the Core Processor and enacting his Grand Plan. As the three Toa traveled between the Chute network, the Dark Hunters intercepted them in Ko-Metru, assaulting a Chute Operator named Kongu and threatening him into disengaging the Magnetic Containment Field, leaving the Toa to free-fall. Surviving the experience, the Toa followed Lhikan's Spirit Star to Po-Metru, where they were ultimately ambushed by Krekka and Nidhiki. Trapping the Dark Hunters amidst a Kikanalo stampede, Nokama was able to communicate an alliance with the Rahi, ensuring they reached the Canyon of Unending Whispers escorted by the Kikanalo herd. Reunited with their teammates in the tunnels beneath the Dark Hunter Prison, Lhikan finally revealed his identity and guided the Toa to a Matoran Pod, where the real Turaga Dume had been hidden. Growing wise to Makuta Teridax's ploy, the Toa commandeered a Vahki Transport and made their way back to the Coliseum. However, enacting the first stage of his Grand Plan, Teridax summoned the entire Matoran population to the Coliseum. Convincing the workers to willingly enter Matoran Pods under the supervision of the Vahki, the entire population of the island became incapacitated, allowing Teridax set in motion a chain of events that debilitated the Great Spirit Robot and transferred the seat of power to himself. With Mata Nui rendered dormant by a powerful virus and with Makuta in strategic positions around the Matoran Universe, the Brotherhood of Makuta delivered an organized and simultaneous attack, causing the Matoran Universe to lose power and perform a crash-landing on the surface of Aqua Magna. Too late to prevent the Great Cataclysm rocking the Domes of the Great Spirit Robot, the Toa Metru eventually reached the Coliseum, where they confronted the false Turaga, who revealed himself as Teridax whilst draining the Coliseum's power generator. Using this stolen energy to fuel his transformation, Teridax absorbed Krekka, Nidhiki, and Nivawk into his own mass using a Shadow Hand before confronting the Toa Metru. Crafting the Kanohi Vahi from the six Great Disks in this moment, Vakama attempted to engage Teridax alone, using the power of the Kanohi to trap him in near-stasis. Unable to control the power of the Kanohi, however, Vakama was nearly absorbed by the Makuta's Shadow Hand, saved only by Lhikan's heroic sacrifice. To Be Added Visorak Invasion Dark Times Return of the Matoran Metru Nui would wait until Teridax was defeated again by the Toa Mata, and later, Takanuva. After the battle over the Mask of Light, the gate to Metru Nui via Mangaia was once again opened. The Matoran made their way to their "old" home, and settled it once again. The battle against Makuta was taken to other fronts, and Metru Nui was finally safe. The Matoran first settled in Po-Metru because it was the least damaged. They started to rebuild Metru Nui but weren't finished before the Staff of Artakha was used on Daxia and repaired the whole island. It was recently almost destroyed by Toa Jaller who was about to unleash a Nova Blast somewhere in the Endless Ocean, but was teleported to Metru Nui and had to calm himself to not destroy the city. Landscape Metru Nui was an urban metropolis spanning the entirety of the island for which it was named. Divided into six separate districts corresponding with the elemental disciplines of the indigenous Matoran, the island was home to numerous manufacturing industries and intellectual institutions, widely regarded as the seat of power in the Matoran Universe. At an early point in the island's construction, canals were built in between each district to allow easy access to the Coliseum, the massive building which resided at the center of the city. Districts Metru Nui was separated into six separate districts, each named according to the most abundant element in it. 'Ta-Metru' Primarily populated by Ta-Matoran, Ta-Metru was a heavily industrialized district, and was noted for its numerous factories and foundries. Ta-Metru was the powerhouse for mask manufacturing in Metru Nui, and was also known for refining materials mined from other districts. 'Ga-Metru' Primarily populated by Ga-Matoran, Ga-Metru was Metru Nui's center of formal learning. The district was adorned with schools, laboratories, and temples to Mata Nui. Its primary industry was Protodermis purification, in which Liquid Protodermis from the Silver Sea was taken and purified into a glistening new liquid, producing quantities of Energized Protodermis in the process. The Protodermis was then transported to Ta-Metru for Kanoka Disk and Mask Crafting, although Ga-Metru possessed manufacturing capabilities of its own. 'Onu-Metru' Primarily populated by Onu-Matoran, Onu-Metru was only moderately developed on the surface, with much of its infrastructure placed in service of the Archives. As such, an underground portion of honeycombs could be accessed in this district, which spanned the entire width of the city and extended out into the coast. Once the Brotherhood of Makuta had begun to produce Rahi breeds to populate the Matoran Universe, the Archives was refitted to catalog the behaviors of early Rahi specimens in addition to preserving the historical legacy of the Matoran. 'Po-Metru' Primarily populated by Po-Matoran, Po-Metru was the center for tool manufacture and artwork in Metru Nui. Sculpture work was extremely popular in the district, with several affluent carving guilds producing quality goods for trade and export. In more recent history, with the implementation of a fully-autonomous law enforcement division into the island's infrastructure, Po-Metru was chosen as the district to facilitate construction and assembly of the Vahki units. Makuta Teridax, the Makuta presiding over Metru Nui, was also known to have a residence in Po-Metru, which the Toa Mangai would infrequently visit in order to convey reports. 'Le-Metru' Primarily populated by Le-Matoran, Le-Metru was the transportation nexus of Metru Nui, producing every vehicle in the city and maintaining the complex network of transport chutes and Airship. 'Ko-Metru' Primarily populated by Ko-Matoran, Ko-Metru possessed very little industry, with its resources directed towards the studies of Philosphy and Prophecy. The district was dominated by knowledge Towers, large crystalline structures where Matoran worked to derive the will of Mata Nui from the Wall of Stars in the night sky. The district was known for being in constant silence so as not to disturb the Seers in the Towers of Thought. 'The Coliseum' The Coliseum was a massive structure dominating the center of Metru Nui. It acted as the seat of government for the entire city, and was also a living quarters for the local Turaga. Located beneath the structure were cavernous storage areas, which notably connected to the core processor of the Matoran Universe, far below the surface. The Coliseum also had twenty-four fusion reactors mounted below it, producing power for every district in Metru Nui. The reactors were in turn powered by the energy output of the Matoran workers in each district and continued to operate for as long as the Matoran performed their duties, relaying power to the Universe Core and maintaining equilibrium across all Environmental Domes in the Great Spirit Robot. Population Matoran The Matoran were the primary species inhabiting the island. The Matoran there before the evacuation of the city had different armor than what they had before the Great Cataclysm. This was on account of having degraded by their time in Matoran Spheres during the aftermath of the Great Cataclysm. Before returning to the city they were taught to rebuild themselves, so they had bodies akin to their earlier forms even if their current armor varies. Many Matoran had recently escaped to Metru Nui from Karzahni with the assistance of the Toa Nuva, as well as the Av-Matoran from Karda Nui. Later on, all of the Matoran evacuated to the surface of Spherus Magna. Turaga The Turaga were traditionally the leaders of Metru Nui. There were seven Turaga in Metru Nui: Dume, Vakama, Nokama, Matau, Whenua, Nuju and Onewa. The last six Turaga were once Matoran inhabitants of the city and later Toa Metru during the time leading up to the Great Cataclysm. There was also at least one other Turaga that led the city before Dume. The Turaga emigrated to the surface of Spherus Magna due to massive damage caused to Metru Nui. Toa The Toa were the main protectors of Metru Nui, though before the second appearance of the Kanohi Dragon, there was no need for them. Metru Nui once even hosted over 300 Toa. Throughout history, it was protected by the Toa Mangai, the Toa Metru, the Toa Nuva, Toa Takanuva, the Toa Mahri and most recently, the Toa Hagah. Metru Nui was guarded by the Toa Hagah and Gali Nuva until they evacuated to the surface of Spherus Magna due to the damage done to the city. Rahi There were many species of Rahi living on Metru Nui, including some driven there by the Visorak horde. Some of the Matoran of Metru Nui kept tame Rahi as pets, although a Rahi larger than half a bio could not be kept in a private residence under Metru Nui law. Due to massive damage to Metru Nui, all the Rahi performed a mass exodus to the surface of Spherus Magna. Appearances *''War for Power'' *''Bionicle: The Quest for the Mask of Life'' *''BIONICLE: Universe ''Briefly Mentioned Category:Heroes of Antei Nui Category:Locations Category:Matoran Universe Category:Islands